


taking turns being cold

by QWERTYouAndMe



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QWERTYouAndMe/pseuds/QWERTYouAndMe
Summary: showering together is not sexy, it's just taking turns being cold.





	taking turns being cold

showering with a partner, ross has discovered recently, is not sexy.

showering with two partners, ross has discovered even more recently, is even less sexy. 

smith has his hands on ross' hips, and is trying to be sensual by kissing his neck, but he keeps spluttering on the water, and that makes him laugh. smith is beautiful when he laughs. his smile lights up his whole face: he doesn't just smile with his mouth, he smiles with the fullness of his cheeks and the wrinkle of his nose and the brightness of his eyes. 

ross can't help but lean in to kiss his lips. smith grins at him. 

the moment is brief and gentle, full of love, and ross wants to live in it forever.

that is, until trott chimes in.

"one of you two is going to have to let me get under that water, because i'm freezing."


End file.
